Cinderlla III: The True Story
by Shoujiko-remains
Summary: So, you think you know the story of Cinderella? Guess again. Bet you didn't know that Charming had a forbidden twin brother, or that the seashell that was the queen's most prized possession actually contained a human soul? Well, I find it my duty to inform you that you have been fed false information. This is the True Story. Warning: contains Jaq x Gus later on


**A/N: Hey guys! This is a fanfic for Cinderella III, in case you couldn't guess. I got the idea a few days ago, when some friends and I watched the movie. It seemed a little wrong, so I decided to fix it with a fanfic. Tada! Also, the fabulous Merwholocked628 might be writing a Jaq x Gus a little later on, so go check her out! Now, let's get started~**

Do you know the story of Cinderella? Of her Prince Charming, and her 'evil' stepsisters and stepmother? Of course you do. But do you know the tale of another time, one that had gone completely differently? Let me tell it to you.

Cinderella's stepmother had found the godmother's wand and used it to turn back time. In that time, Anastasia, Cinderella's younger stepsister, was betrothed to Charming, because of a spell her mother had set over the poor prince. Everything was going perfectly, until Anastasia had second thoughts. The prince regained his memory of Cinderella, and they were finally going to get married. But alas, the stepmother was adamant about her daughter gaining the crown. She turned Anastasia into a perfect likeness of Cinderella, then sent the poor girl on a wild carriage ride of death. Eventually, Cinderella escaped and would've stopped the wedding, if Anastasia hadn't already. So Cinderella and Prince Charming were wed, and Anastasia went to live in a nearby village, still trying to find love.

But really, is that what actually happened? To someone who knows them all personally, it seems a little farfetched. Over the past few months, I've gathered information and interviewed all the target characters to put this together. So let me present to you the True Story of Peter and Anastasia.

1) Peter

Charles sat in his chair. sighing, just like the past three days. He held the dainty glass slipper in his not-so-dainty hands, looking at it from every angle as if he hadn't already memorized it. His chin in his gloved hand, he looked the perfect part of a bored prince, but I knew better. I knew my brother like the back of my hand- although that might be because our hands, just like everything else were identical.

I cocked my head to the side, examining Charles's face for the twenty-sixth time in the last hour. Finally, I spoke up, tired of all the sighing and scrutinizing of footwear. "Why don't you just go look for her?"

"Oh Peter, I'd love to. Just a shoe size won't prove anything, but Father says he doesn't want to lose another precious family member."

We both physically wilted, remembering our mother, who died shortly after we had turned three. Well, actually, all we could remember was her smile and her warmth. I envied Charles, who had spent more time with her before her death, while I was trapped in that seashell. I had only really known her for a year and a half.

"But you know those footmen aren't doing any good out there."

My brother stood up, banging a hand on the table. "I know! I know that, but what should I- oh." His eyes brightened, and I knew he had an idea.

"Pray tell me your thoughts, dear brother." I implored.

"I need to sneak out, is all! I've been thinking about it for a while, but I didn't know… oh, I could get some commoner clothes from Miriam! You know, that brunette maid who fawns over me? Yeah, and I can go out the back gate, I just need to slip past the guards…"

After another half-hour of questions and additional planning, I stretched and smiled as Charles rushed to his room to get some important belongings together.

"Go find your true love, Charming." I muttered under my breath, happy for my clueless brother.

"...So you'll be replacing your brother!" my father stated, his mustache bristling angrily, his personal footman massaging his shoulders nervously.

" I what?" I said, not sure if I had heard correctly. How? How would, could I, do that, when I knew nothing of being a real prince? I had been stuck in that gods-forsaken seashell for seventeen years of my life, then holed up in my room for an additional two! How was my father planning to pull this off? This was revenge for me helping Charles, wasn't it? I sighed. This couldn't possibly end well.

2) Anastasia

"Mother, look! I found a wand!" I cried, hoisting my skirts up and jumping over the low fence surrounding our work yard. My mother stared at me disapprovingly, along with my older sister.

"It's a stick." Drizella said, sneering at the white, shimmering wand I had taken from that fat old grandma.

"No, silly! It's a wand! I-"

I was cut off by the old grandma stumbling into the clearing, and spotting me. "Oh, dearie, thank goodness! Could you give that back? Oh, yes, thank y-"

She reached for it, but I yanked it away angrily and pushed her over. "This is mine now, Grandma! Uh- Bibbity bobbity boo!" I said, not sure it would do anything, but trying anyway. A shower of sparkles erupted from the tip, and I fell back as, right before my eyes, the old lady turned to stone. I gasped. I hadn't meant to do it! I rushed over and patted the base of the new statue. "Oh, Grandma, I'm sorry! Oh no no no…"

My mother had picked up the wand and was examining it, a glint in her eyes. "Do you know what this means?" she asked. I figured it was rhetorical, but Drizella answered anyway.

"No more laundry!" she squealed.

"No, you fool! We could turn back time…"

That was the first time the feeling of icy dread crawled its way into my stomach, sitting and refusing to move, and starting the wheels of another story.

3) Cinderella

Something felt wrong. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but this felt like quite the deja vous. I was sitting in my room, waiting anxiously for Jaq and Gus to bring the key, while the grand duke was downstairs, trying to squeeze the glass slipper on my stepsisters feet. Why did I feel as if I had been here before? I could see Jaq coming up the stairs, helping Gus up along the way. They clutched the key, and I silently encouraged them through the door. I was finally out of my room.

I rushed down the stairs, worried that they would leave before I could reach them. What I saw wasn't what I was expecting. Anastasia was walking out the door, one foot comfortably fit into my glass slipper. I gasped. "What?"

My stepmother glanced up at me and frowned. "Cinderella."

"Why- how- that was my glass slipper! That was supposed to be me, not Anastasia!"

My stepmother sneered and laughed when I showed her the other slipper, trying to prove to her that I had danced with the prince, and not my younger stepsister! She grabbed the shoe with her cane and let it drop, shattering the delicate glass. I cried out, as if it had caused me physical pain. It might as well have, because I could feel my heart being ripped out of my chest as my stepmother closed the large doors and left me there to clean up the mess she had left behind.

The idea had come to me quickly. Why hadn't I thought of this before? I slipped into the servant entrance to the castle, glancing around for anything to grant me access to the inside of the castle. I saw the men bringing in rolls of cheese, and figured it was my best chance. I walked quickly over and held out my hands, and the burly man dropped a roll into my outstretched arms. It was heavy. Thank the gods for all my years of manual labor.

Now, to get past that woman who seemed to be glaring at me.

"Who are you? I know all my servants, and I've never seen you before."

I stepped back a bit. Uh oh. I looked around frantically, and my eyes caught sight of a net. I grabbed it and smiled. "I'm the royal mouse-catcher!"

The woman seemed offended. She raised one suspicious eyebrow, causing the heavy makeup on her eyelids to stretch grotesquely. "We've never once had any mice in this castle! Now leave, before I-"

She was stopped by a scream coming from the kitchen. "A mouse!"

**Perfect. Good job, Jaq and Gus.**


End file.
